De Tre Dyder
De Tre Dyder er tre idealer, Fællesskab, Pligt, og Skæbne, som er søjlerne Matoran baserer deres daglige liv og handlinger på. Tildelt af Den Store Ånd Mata Nui, som selv var blevet lært disse principper at kende af de Store Væsener, stræber Matoran på at leve i overensstemmelse med disse værdier, ligesom 'erne og Turaga'erne gør det. Andre væsener inden for Det Matoranske Univers er kendt for at overholde principperne fastsat af De Tre Dyder, men mange arter foragter idealerne og afviser eller ignorerer dem. Kun Matoran, som en af de mest talrige arter og Mata Nuis udvalgte race, har et behov for at følge læren, men Matoran er mere end villig til at gøre det. Dyderne Fællesskab joining together in an act of Unity]] The first of the Three Virtues, the virtue of Unity seeks to bond Matoran to one another, and eliminate strife and discord between them. Novice Toa teams often suffer from a lack of Unity, which can lead to animosity between them. Overcoming the differences between them is essential for a Toa team to achieve their goals. Unity is essential for beings who are attempting to willingly merge their bodies and minds. Pligt The second virtue, Duty is the job which a Matoran has been entrusted to do. Failure to perform their allotted task can be detrimental to the health of the Great Spirit, so Matoran seek to do their job to the best of their abilities, in order to keep their universe functioning. Skæbne The third and final virtue, Destiny is the true goal of every being in the Matoran Universe. Preordained by Mata Nui at the time of their creation, a being's Destiny can alter over the course of their life, given drastic enough circumstances. Destiny is the most difficult virtue to interpret, and is often misconstrued, to disastrous consequences. Even if an ultimate destiny is known, the path to the destiny is often unexpected. Though it is possible for a Destiny to not be achieved, the unpredictable nature of it often ensures that it is completed. After completing their Destiny, Toa are able to sacrifice their Toa Power for the greater good and become Turaga. Symbol The symbol of the Three Virtues was designed by the Great Beings to represent the Shattering. They used it on several places on Spherus Magna, such as being the solution to a riddle to gain entrance to the center chamber of the Valley of the Maze. They also programmed the symbol into the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and it was meant to serve as a reminder about his mission to reunite Bara Magna, Bota Magna, and Aqua Magna. Despite this visual reminder, Mata Nui and the Makuta had forgotten the original significance of the symbol, although it remains a widely-used icon in Matoran culture. Any time a sufficient number of Blade Burrowers are put together, they begin to dig tunnels that form this symbol. Cultural Beliefs Each Koro on Mata Nui had a Principle derived from one or two Virtues, and in turn, a Kolhii Skill derived from each Principle. The Virtues, Principles, and Kolhii Skills were each represented by a charm. Trivia * The main BIONICLE logo is the symbol of the Three Virtues. de:Drei Tugenden fr:Trois Vertus